Snowballs & Magic
by RuneLily
Summary: There's only one good thing about winter, and that's snow! A cute oneshot of the earthmates having a good old fashioned snowball battle, with perhaps just a little magic to help them out...


Frey was freezing when she woke up that morning, but forced herself to get up regardless. After all, she had totally forgotten about Porcoline's request yesterday even though she had already accepted it, so she had decided that she'd finish it early today. Slipping into her work clothes as quickly as possible, she immediately set out towards the forest. Honestly, Frey was still quite sleepy, and so by the time she realized there were other people just outside the gates of Selphia, she had already been hit square in the face by a snowball.

"Whaaat...?" At first Frey was entirely baffled, but she was becoming more awake by the second, and finally after she wiped all the snow off of her face she realized there were several people throwing snowballs at each other.

"Oopsie, sorry Frey!" Amber shouted happily, waving at Frey before tossing another snowball at Dylas. It looked as if it were going to miss completely, but with a large wave of her hand a huge gust of wind suddenly forced the snowball's direction to change, hurling itself directly towards Dylas. He just barely dodged in time, but didn't make any move to fight back.

"I told you, I'm not having a snowball fight!" He shouted, clearly irritated.

"C'mon Dylas. I bet Doug wouldn't be such a chicken!" Leon shouted, suddenly popping out of the surrounding forest. He threw a snowball back into the trees, but only a second later one came speeding back at him. Leon was startled, but raised his hand and cast a small fire wall in front of him, instantly melting the snowball. Frey was wide awake by then, and spotting her chance as Leon was talking to whoever was hiding in the forest, she quickly packed a snowball and aimed it right at Leon. It hit.

"Hahaha! Serves you right! Isn't that right Dolly?!" That was Pico. As Leon focused on shaking all the snow off of himself, another snowball hit him in the back of his head, making Frey giggle even harder when she saw who it was.

"Hey! Are you stupid?! Don't insult me then ignore me!" Dylas shouted, already packing another snowball. Anyone could see he was having a pretty good time though, and by no means really upset at anyone.

"Ooo, let's all throw snowballs at Leon!" Amber suggested cheerfully, bouncing up and down before picking up a snowball and using the wind to blast it at Leon.

"H-hold on a seco- OOMF!" Leon could barely manage to evade the attacks from Amber and Dylas, what with Dylas using his water magic to give himself snowballs as quickly as he could throw them, but to everyone's surprise someone attacked him from the back, and it wasn't Pico.

"Dolly! I thought you'd never stop looking at everyone longingly!" Pico said adoringly, earning a snowball to the face from Dolce.

"Pico's on Leon's side." Dolce said calmly, proceeding to then slip into the shadows again.

"Wait, what?! Nooo! I wanna be on Dolly's side!" But another snowball launched at her from the shadows was indication enough Dolce would have nothing of it. Frey just barely looked back in time to see a snowball coming at her, and by the time she did it was far too late to get out of the way. It hit her in the stomach, and she looked up to see a laughing Leon. Frey grinned. She wasn't about to lose. Using her element-of-choice to flash light directly at Leon's face, she took the opportunity to not only grab a snowball and come closer, right after she threw it directly at his stomach she sneaked up behind him to give his ears a tickle.

This went on for at least a good hour before everyone was exhausted, even Dolce coming out of the shadows and holding up her hands. Everyone had at least a small smile on their face, and although there were a couple more halfhearted attempts at throwing a snowball, everyone had silently agreed it was time to take a break. Frey was panting, but eventually called out to the other earthmates.

"Lunch is on me if someone else pays for baths!"

"Done." Leon replied immediately, too tired to add the usual joke. Everyone else simply nodded and followed after them, their first stop being the baths so they could warm up before the meal. It was, of course, warm and relaxing, but after Frey and Dolce had thoroughly warmed up they got out, the guys coming out shortly after them. They all walked over to the restaraunt together, chattering and laughing over the morning's "meeting".

Once they all sat down to order, Frey slightly regretted volunteering to pay considering they were a group of four people not including Pico. But everyone was somewhat considerate for the most part. It wasn't like they didn't eat their fill or anything, but at least they had the decency to order some of the cheaper options.

"Oh Freeeyyyyy! Have you completed my request yet darling?" Porcoline called from behind the counter.

"...I'll do it tomorrow?"

 _ **Aaa, it's been forever since I've written anything on here! I apologize for the absence guys, but I'm happy to be back in any case! Anyway, this was just a quick oneshot I thought of earlier today, and honestly I think it turned out pretty well. Please let me know what you think though, and I may make this into a series of oneshots focusing around the earthmates if enough people like it!**_

 ** _~RuneLily_**


End file.
